EM-IL-OH Turnabout Part 1
by silkypaws
Summary: Adba seems to be controlled by an unknown force. Em-il is forced to duel Adba is a shadow duel to save Kevkuba.


EM-IL-OH

Em-il: "Kevkuba I'm home! And you won't beli-"

Em-il looks over to the counter to see a note written in crayon. Em-il instantly knew something wasn't right, Kevkuba could barely read, let alone write.

Dear Big Cousin,

I'm heading out to Adba Land to check out the new duel disks. Meet me there okay?

From Kevkuba

Em-il clenching the letter in one hand, grumbled "grrr Adba what have you done"

Quickly Em-il grabbed his Pollennium Eagle and ran out the house heading towards Abda Land. As he entered Abda Land, Em-il noticed that there was no one there and that none of the rides were working. Staring at the massive Ferris wheel he sees Abda towards the side with a malicious look on his face.

Adba: "Heh I was expecting you Em-il"

Em-il: "Abda! Where is Kevkuba!"

Abda: "Don't worry Em-il, little Kevkuba is just fine"

Adba reveals in his left arm Kevkuba with his arms tied up.

Kevkuba: "Big Cousin! HELP ME!"

Em-il: "KEVKUBA! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!"

Adba: "I told you Em-il, he's just fine, but you on the other hand… hmph"

Adba jumps off the balcony with Kevkuba in his arm and throws Em-il a duel disk.

Em-il: "This isn't a game Abda, now let Kevkuba go!"

Abda: "I'll let little Kevkuba go… but first you have to beat me in a duel, but not just any duel… a shadow duel"

Em-il: "Abda! You don't know what kind of dark powers you're dealing with!"

Abda: "Oh..I know what I'm dealing with, and when I'm done, you'll be trapped in the shadow realm and I will rightfully claim the title of best duelist in the world, Hahahaha!"

Em-il quickly takes the opportunity to charge at Abda.

Adba: "Not so fast Em-il, you see if you take any step further the explosives on Kevkuba's neck will explode" Abda says with a grin on his face.

Em-il: "Grr.. fine Abda then I guess I have no choice"

Shadows form around the two duelist as Em-il puts on the duel disk and both duelist release their holographic projectors.

"Duel!"

Adba: "Since we're in Abda Land I guess I'll take the honor of going first! First Ill summon Kaz Garbo Soldier (1500 atk/1300 def) in attack mode and I'll put one card face down and I'll end my turn"

It's very uncharacteristic of Abda to summon such a weak monster on the first turn, Em-il thinks to himself, it must be a trap but I need to act soon… who knows when those explosives will set off.

Em-il: "My Turn! I'll summon Skilled Pol Mage (1900 atk/1600 def) in attack mode. Now! My Pol Mage, Attack his Garbo Soldier!"

Pol Mage raises his staff releasing dark magic at Abda's Garbo Soldier destroying it and lowering Abda Life points to 3700.

Adba: "Hahahaha! Did you really think it would be that easy! I reveal my trap card Garbo Golem Summoning Ritual! When a Garbo monster is sent to the graveyard I can summon any monster from my hand! Meet my most powerful monster Blue Eyed Blonde Golem (2500atk/3000def).

Kevkuba: No! Not Blue Eyed Blonde Golem! Watch out Big Cousin!

Adba: "Shut up!" Abda exclaims, slapping Kevkuba with the back of his hand, knocking him down

Em-il: "Kevkuba!"

Kevkuba: "I- … I'm alright"

Adba: "My Turn, Blue Eyed Blonde Golem destroy that pesky mage, Aryan Light Blast!"

Em-il's Skilled Pol Mage vanishes as the light dissipates lowering Em-il's life points to 3400.

Em-il: Ergh..I draw! I'll summon Konik Horse (100atk/400def) in defense mode and I'll play one card face down.

Adba: "You think that puny horse is going to stop my Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem?! Think again Em-il. I thought we were going to have a serious duel but you're just stalling for the inevitable. Now go Blue Eyed Blonde Dragon! Attack his Horse!"

Em-il: "Hmph, you might have destroyed my horse but he's not done yet! My move! Now I'll summon Zawisza Knight in attack mode and activate his special ability! When my Knight is summoned I can summon a Konik monster from my graveyard. Now I'll fuse my two monsters with this card! Polymerization! Go Konik Horse and Zawisa Knight! Form Winged Hussarman (200atk/400def)!"

Adba: "After all that you summon that puny monster Em-il?"

Em-il: "Looks can be deceiving Adba! Now! Activate your special ability my Hussarman! When my Hussarman attacks he can decrease your Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem's attack equal to his own! Hussarman Lance Strike!"

Em-il's horseman charges Adba's Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem shattering both in the process.

Em-il: "Your Golem is no more!"

Adba: "Hah! ..HAHAHAHAH! You thought one golem was bad Em-il… just wait and see! First I activate Golem Parade adding two golems to my hand! Then I'll activate Golem Resurrection allowing me to summon the Golem you destroyed last turn back to the field! Now I'll use the spell card Culling of the Golems, allowing me to summon two more Golems on the field as long as one is on the field! Now I summon two more Blue-Eyed Blonde Golems!

Em-il: "Three Blue-Eyed Blonde Golems!"

Adba: "That's right Em-il, and you left yourself wide open and after they attack you I will be the best duelist in the world again! My Golems! Attack his life points directly!

Em-il: "I'll activate my trap card Futrzany Wall! For one turn my furry friends protect my life points!"

Adba: "I told you Em-il you're only delaying the inevitable"

Em-il: "I draw! It's time I wrap this duel up! I play the magic card Pol Spell Circle! Come forth my Dark Pol Mage! Now I activate his special ability, when I summon Dark Pol Mage I can use a spell I used previously this duel! Now I activate Polymerization and Fuse my Dark Pol Mage with my Dark Pol Swordmaster and bring forth Dark Poladin (3100atk/2600def)! Attack his Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem!

Adba: "No! My Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem!" Em-il's Dark Poladin swings his sword slicing Adba's golem in half reducing Adba's lifepoints to 3200.

Adba: Enough! It's time I finish this duel! I'll activate my Golem's special ability, I can sacrifice half of life points to summon back the Golem you destroyed last turn! Now come back to me my Blue-Eyed Blonde Golem! Now I activate my own Polymerization! Now Em-il… it's time to meet my most powerful card! Ultimate Blue-eyed Blonde Golem(4200atk/3000def)! Hahahahahahaha! It's over Em-il!

To Be Continued….


End file.
